D'en bas de l'échelle, Bonjour!
by ringo-chiii
Summary: School-fic, AU. Hisana est une lycéenne pessimiste au possible, fragile et...non, pas amoureuse. Juste admirative envers Kuchiki Byakuya-sama, le président du Conseil des élèves. Couples: ByaHisa, IchiRuki et d'autres si vous voulez...


-Allez, Onee-chan!  
-Oui, pardon! J'arrive!  
-Arrête de dire "pardon" sans raison!

Je baissa la tête et me dépêche d'enfiler mes chaussures, et de rejoindre ma soeur sur le pas de la porte de notre appartement. On fait de grands pas, et on marche vite, espérant que cela nous fera arriver plus vite au lycée.  
Mon nom est Shirayuki Hisana. J'aime bien mon nom de famille, il est doux. Ma petite soeur, moins. Mon prénom m'était prédestiné: je suis d'un naturel faible, je suscite la pitié de tout ce qui est vivant, je suis hyper pessimiste et je me rabaisse sans arrêt. Idem pour le prénom de ma soeur. Elle est la lumière de notre famille. Enfin, famille...Notre père habite à l'autre bout du pays et nous envoie une pension raisonnable, et notre mère est morte de maladie il y a de ça 6 ans. Il ne reste que Rukia et moi, mais on se débrouille! Nous sommes des acharnées du travail, tout le monde dit que c'est notre seul point commun, en dehors de notre physique identique. Bon, évidemment, je suis plus maigre et grande que Rukia, mais j'ai plus de poitrine qu'elle. Un bonnet. Elle fait du A. J'arbore fièrement mon B.

On arrive à temps devant le portail du lycée, même pas essouflées, mais décoiffées par ce fichu vent qui souffle à je-ne-sais combien de kilomètres à l'heure. Notre jupe blanche vole, et nous remercions silencieusement le shorty noir par-dessus les collants de la même couleur!

Aaaaah, le lycée! Je disais que Rukia et moi étions des acharnées du travail! Nous le sommes bel et bien! On a réussi à intégrer le lycée Meibi après des années et des années de dur labeur, des après-midi et après-midi et journées d'examens (une semaine, en fait)!!! Mais nous avons réussi à y entrer, obtenant le statut de boursières. Mais dans ce lycée, il n'y a quasiment que des gosses de riches. Oh, je n'aime pas parler comme ça! Mais je suis neutre! Nous sommes une dizaine de boursiers, en tout sur le campus, qui compte 1500 élèves. En gros, la crème de la crème de Tokyo. Certains sont pitoyables en cours et résolvent tout par l'argent -j'ai vu des billets circuler entre parents et profs, c'est pitoyable- mais certains travaillent vraiment. Rukia, cette chanceuse, fait partie du conseil des élèves avec son petit ami. Parce que oui, elle est belle, populaire, et a un petit ami classé second plus beau gosse du lycée! Non mais je vous jure!

En fait, le conseil des élèves ne compte que les majors de promotion. Rukia avait obtenu les meilleures notes aux examens et avait toujours été déléguée de classe depuis la primaire. Le reste du conseil est composé du major de seconde Ichigo Kurosaki, un grand rouquin qui vient du collège Meibi et dont le père dirige une clinique réputée, le major de première Uryu Ishida, un bon ami qui me donne plein de conseils de couture pour mes cosplay, mais qui est assez discret et froid. La fille de première se nomme Inoue Orihime. Elle est adorable, c'est la meilleure amie de ma soeur. Elle est un peu "space" mais elle a vécu tellement de choses comme nous -elle vit seule, elle, son frère est mort il y a 5 ans, elle est boursière aussi- que ça nous a rapprochées. Et enfin, sur le trôôôône du conseil, sur le trôôôône de la bogossitude -beh ouais, il est classé premier- Kuchiki Byakuya. Sa famille est richissime et il est le garçon juste...parfait. Je m'explique:  
-Il joue du piano comme un dieu -je le sais car j'étais au conservatoire avec lui-  
-C'est un maître du kendo -je le sais car Rukia pratique et tente de le battre depuis près de 8 ans-  
-Il a des notes miraculeusement hautes -je le sais car j'étais classée deuxième après lui sur les listes d'admission-  
-Il a un physique à tomber par terre -oooooh, vivement la période d'été avec piscine au programme de spoooort-  
-Il est par contre un peu froid avec ses caramades -Rukia dit que c'est un glaçon, n'importe quoi, il est juste pas aussi social qu'elle et son copain-  
-Il est tellement responsable -en même temps, il est le président du conseil, c'est pas QUE pour son argent-

Je l'admire. Rukia se moque de moi en disant que je suis amoureuse mais c'est faux, ça n'a rien à voir avec elle et Ichigo. Elle en est raide dingue -Haha, ça va être rigolo le jour où il la larguera, je me souviens de son premier amour Renji et de la façon dont ça a fini- et dès qu'elle est rentrée après un rendez-vous, elle me pleurniche qu'elle voudrait être dans ses bras, goûter ses lèvres et sa langue, et encore j'épargne les détails. Trop gore. Elle me disait, quand elle n'avait que des vues sur lui, qu'elle s'imaginait déjà comment lui faire sa déclaration, comment l'embrasser, comment se lover contre son torse, de quoi lui parler...  
Moi non. Je regarde juste Byakuya-sama de loin. De trèèèèèèès loin. Je n'ai pas voulu accéder au conseil des élèves et en plus Byakuya-sama s'est opposé au fait qu'une autre terminale gère le conseil avec lui. Il avait dû deviner rien qu'en entendant le mot "autre terminale" que j'étais faible et sans intérêt...

-Shirayuki!

Je me retourne alors qu'Ishida m'interpelle.

-Oh, Ishida-kun. Tu vas bien?  
-Oui, et toi, Shirayuki-san?  
-Bien! lui répondis-je avec un petit sourire.  
-Bon, j'ai réfléchi à comment faire tenir ta robe bleue, là. Faut mettre de la baleine, ne cherche plus de crinoline.  
-Ah bon? De la baleine tu dis?  
-C'est comme un fil de renforcement, tu le passes dans la doublure de la jupe et voilà! J'en ai vu à ce magasin, à Shibuya, ça se vend au mètre.  
-Merci Ishida-kun, tu es un amour! Je suis trop contente!

Oui, les êtres humains normaux n'ont rien compris à ce dialogue. Ishida-kun est un pro en couture, et pour un spectacle prochain, la prof de patinage m'a dit que je pouvais faire moi-même mon costume. Alors Ishida-kun m'aide un peu!

-Hmm, et aussi, le directeur m'a dit qu'il fallait que tu passes dans son bureau. Il va peut-être te donner ta réponse pour ton changement de classe. Vas-y vite.  
-Oh, j'espère que c'est ça! m'exclamais-je, toute excitée. J'y vais alors, à plus tard! On ira ensemble acheter la baleine?  
-Si tu veux! Je t'enverrai un message!

Il me fit un signe de la main, et moi je m'inclinai rapidement et courus presque jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Je toquai.

-Entrez, me répondit la voix grave du directeur, de derrière la porte.

Je l'ouvris et m'inclinai bien bas.

-Aaaah, Shirayuki-san! Asseyez-vous, je vous prie. -Je m'éxécutai- Bon, pour votre changement de classe...Je voulais en discuter avec vous. Vous êtes bien sûre que vous voulez quitter l'option Histoire pour aller en Européen?  
-Oui, monsieur. Je demande à aller en classe Européenne depuis la seconde, alors...  
-Bon, bon, je comprends, et j'ai vu vos notes en anglais, elles sont remarquables. Mais il ne reste de la place qu'en Européenne-sport. Votre dossier est très bon pour ces deux matières, mais cela vous impose plus d'heures. Ca ne pose pas de souci?  
-Non, pas du tout, monsieur le directeur.  
-Bien. Voici votre nouvel emploi du temps. Je savais que vous alliez accepter. Le programme était bien sûr le même que dans votre classe, sauf pour les cours de littérature Anglaise. Vous pourrez demander à votre délégué de vous passer ses cours.  
-Qui est le délégué, monsieur?  
-Kuchiki Byakuya.

Mon coeur heurta mon cerveau avant de rebondir sur mon estomac et reprendre sa place. Je me courbai à nouveau et sortis du bureau. Kuchiki Byakuya dans ma classe! Mon dieu, c'est irréel...Bon, vite, j'ai...cours de Japonais dans l'autre bâtiment. Il va falloir que je courre!

* * *

_Voilà!_

_Chapitre très court, je vous l'accorde, mais il fallait que je mette ça en place._

_Cette fic est un mélange de tous les manga suivants:_

_-Bleach (...ah?)_

_-H3 School_

_-Ouran High School Host Club_

_Et le caractère d'Hisana est largement inspiré de celui d'une amie. Elle sait faire plein de trucs mais se rabaisse tout le temps xD_

_Si vous cliquez sur le bouton "review" en bas, et ne marquez qu'une phrase, même petite, vous rêverez la nuit prochaine que Byakuya vous embrassera longuement. Oui, avec la langue et torse nu. Allez, allez...  
_


End file.
